1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for recording a sequence of information signals on a record carrier, the device comprising an input for receiving the information signals to be recorded and the means for recording received main information signals together with additional information on the record carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is known from European Patent application EP-A-0 390 268. In that document a device is described for recording information signals in the tracks or the so-called Compact Disc record carrier of a write-once type. Due to the fact that the record carrier is of the write-once type, it is important that the recording be terminated substantially immediately after the end of the received information signal, so that recording of non-useful information in large parts of the record carrier is avoided.
However, this requires much attention on the part of the user when information is being recorded of which the end is not clearly defined; such as, for example, music reproductions. A similar problem occurs when recording in started is that selecting the instant at which the music reproduction commences also requires the user's full attention.
The prior art device is arranged for recording additional information (such as, for example a so-called track number. A Table of Contents and the relative time code for Compact Disc signals) as a subcode which is related to the track numbers of the information signals which have already been recorded. This additional information must be adapted at the beginning of each new track. For example, the track number must be increased and the relative time code set at zero. Also the Table of Contents must be adapted.
In order to achieve that the subcode has always a correct relation with the already recorded information, the subcode must be adapted anew at the beginning of each track. This also requires much attention on the part of the user.